Una historia de Amor
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: El amor se da entre razas, edades, tiempos...y situaciones. Además el amor se da de muchas formas. Aun cuando todo se ve perdido, el amor hace cosas increíbles. Por más raro, tonto e imposible que sea...siempre podrá ser. Por eso amo esta pareja:Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Que ta posible es? Y me encanta escribir sobre ellos. El más grande amor que no podía ser... Asi pues les dejo esto.


"_**Una historia de amor"**_

By: G.A-motoharu

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a mi ídolo Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la trama es mía, par sana diversión sin fines de lucro y con amor 3

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Se cuenta que hubo una vez, un amor…

Pero no pudo ser, ya que una traición aconteció.

Un ser malvado los engañó, una trampa les tendió,

Entonces ella murió y él durmió.

Pero solo fue el inicio…para la real historia contar…

El tiempo, desequilibrado, se ensombreció…

Muy avanzado, nació la salvación…

Una nueva oportunidad, para dar paz…

La humana de pura alma llegó al lugar del caos.

Confundida y asustada alma, encontró un guardián.

Con el alma de su antecesora en ella, el camino erró.

Su destino no era amar, ni a su guardián…ni al youkai.

Pero, con el corazón no se manda…ni con el destino.

Éste jugó sus cartas y unió a los dos seres…

Miko y Youkai, que gran verdad.

Opuestos e iguales, juntos…pero no todo es felicidad…

Él no sabía cómo amar y sentimientos escondió,

Y ella, ya harta de amar y tratar, dejo dejó de luchar.

Así, a pesar de amar, los dos se hirieron…más el youkai…

Que terminó por perder más de lo que pudo haber ganado.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Algunos se preguntaran.

Si ella amaba a otro, amaba a su guardián. Pues verán…

El amor sólo nace, pero siempre se ah de cuidar…eso pasó.

Ellos se enamoraron, simple de decirlo, difícil explicarlo.

Al final ellos si se amaron. El frio youkai y la joven miko.

Pero, a pesar de anhelar, el frío youkai no luchó…

Pensó que el destino haría su trabajo y aunque él la amo,

La hizo sufrir…negando su corazón, ella lloró.

Lloró por no creerse amada, él nunca lo mencionó…

Lloró por sentirse sola, él nunca la apoyó…

Y él…mirándola, sólo encontró a una simple humana,

Y creyéndose poderoso, al final…la perdió.

Y ella, entonces…murió.

Pero antes, mucho antes de ese terrible final…él recordó…

La cálida voz de la humana tocándolo, endulzando sus oídos.

Un suave "Te amo…" ablandó la roca y derritió el frio.

Sin embargo fue muy tarde ya, entonces lloró, lloró el youkai.

Ahora sí, un triste final…o eso parecía.

La miko a pesar de todo, con todo su corazón amó al youkai.

Por eso en alma y ser, se entregó a él…aunque luego él la hirió.

Siendo como es, la joven miko le perdonó.

Pero esta historia nunca nadie antes la supo…

…una historia secreta, un réquiem celestial…

Y entonces así, el youkai, perdido en la desesperación, no notó…

El recuerdo que la joven miko, con amor le dejó.

El frio youkai, volvió a recordar…

La noche en que, su amor…olvidó confesar…

La noche en que…ella le entregó su amor…

El youkai recordó, la suavidad…cuerpo con cuerpo…

Labios con labios…mirada con mirada…dorado con azul…

Y esa noche…el destino marcó…

Susurros tenebrosos, el youkai escuchó…

Nunca debió dudar…pero eso pasó…

Dolida a no más, la miko lloró; pero ese día juró…

Ya no hacerlo más, media vuelta dio…y se marchó.

La amada miko del aquel youkai, un pequeño secreto ella guardó.

9 ciclos lunares, en soledad, el youkai pasó.

El príncipe, en su castillo, en vuelto en amargura y hostilidad.

Sin siquiera, a su miko recordar. Su duro corazón negó esa posibilidad.

Pero él no sabía, el pequeño corazón que latía, fruto de su amor.

Muy lejos de allí. El tiempo llegó, la luna creciente se alistó…

Y en el silencio y soledad…un llanto infantil se pudo escuchar.

Y entonces sucedió…la tragedia se manifestó…

Sombras arrasaron la tierra, que la miko una vez salvó…

El llamado a los héroes fue tal, que una esperanza se formó.

Sin embargo, el final no fue el esperado…

El frio youkai, entonces comprendió, una trampa fue…y él cayó

Debilitó al corazón de su amante miko, trayendo consigo…el adiós.

Lucha tras lucha, el herido corazón no pudo más…

Con su último aliento, ella decidió sacrificar, su alma para salvar…

Su nombre pronunciado, desde diferentes voces. Menos la de él.

Porque tarde llegó…su amado youkai.

Rostro tras rostro él buscó encontrar, a su amada miko entre el caos.

No lo hizo. Nunca lo hará. Porque su amada miko…muerta está.

Miradas de reproche, miradas afligidas, otras más de odio…

No lo quiso creer, el amor de su vida, jamás la volverá a ver….

Y se odio, el príncipe youkai se odió. Fue su culpa…tal vez….

Pero el hecho es, que ya no se puede cambiar…

Perdido entre el odio y la culpabilidad….

El guardián de su miko le ayudó, aunque en el pasado lo odio…

Él le entregó, un motivo para vivir…un recuerdo que atesorará…

En la presencia de sus conocidos, en la conoció…

Ella era pequeña y suave, su mismo olor…

Piel de porcelana, cabello lunar…ojos azules…igual a su mamá…

Pequeña criatura, resultado de su amor a una mortal….

Pequeño tesoro, que siempre protegerá.

Su error debe pagar, sin su amante miko quedó.

Sin embargo, esta, aunque lo guardó…un regalo le dio…

Su sangre, una familia formó…

Risueña, bonita…su cachorrita….

Y entonces el juró…jamás, jamás….

A su miko defraudar…

Ya no, ya no dudará. Su pequeña princesa, a ella si amará.

En sus brazos, sintió, el calor que heredó de su madre…

La princesa mas amada, bella, hermosa y dulce, ella será…

Miro a la luna, y sonrió…a pesar de no tener a su miko con él…

La tenía a ella, a su bebe…suya, de ellos.

Y es así como el príncipe youkai, por no saber amar…

Perdió la oportunidad, sin embargo, la persona que él amó…

Un regalo le entregó…una oportunidad más…

Para verdaderamente amar…

Y desde el cielo, junto a las nubes y estrellas…

La luna creciente sonríe, porque la miko está feliz…

Contemplando la vista, desde el más allá…

A su amada hija…con su amado youkai.

Hace tiempo existió una historia de amor,

Que no tuvo un final feliz….

O eso hizo creer…

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

Aquí este pedacito de una tarde de romanticismo xD

Espero que sea de su agrado…

Comentarios son aceptados~~

Son la energía de una persona como yo….

¿Y porque escribo en prosa?

Porque ya se me pego xD

Hasta pronto~~

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
